How Joey Won The Race
by Pharoahess Michelle
Summary: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. Meloblaster and I made it up at school..um.. this story's couples are Joey + Mai and Kaiba + Anzu. Hope that you find it very enjoyable ^_^


**Sports Day at Domino High School: How Joey Won the Race...**

Pharaohess Michelle: Guess how I came up with this story?  
Akane (Michelle's yami): I DON'T want to know *sigh* ...   
Pharoahess Michelle: Well, you see-  
Meloblaster: WE GOT THE IDEA FROM AN ANNUAL RACE WE DO AT SCHOOL EVERY YEAR!   
Akane: *covers her ears* Do YoU mInD?!?!?!?! I'm going to go psycho just hanging around you guys all the time! aaahhh!  
Pharoahess Michelle: You see, we were born to piss people off. That's our mission in life ^_^  
Akane: I can see that it's working well...  
Pharoahess Michelle: High 5 Mel!  
Meloblaster: You got it! *slaps*  
Pharoahess Michelle: And why didja interrupt me AGAIN?  
Meloblaster: *puts on her wings and halo, but you notice a forked tail* um...I like to help my Pharoahess out! *smiles innocently*   
Pharoahess Michelle: I'm letting you go this time, but don't think that I would be so kind next time!  
Meloblaster: sure sure .. now, on with the story!  
Akane: And please review! Arigato Gozaimasu! *bows, then turns and walks away*   
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.)(In this story, Joey and Mai and a couple! The best ones and my fave ones in Yu-gi-oh, course! And Kaiba and Anzu are also a couple.)

**On the bleachers**

_Anzu's POV aka known as Tea..._

It was the day of the annual "Sports Day" that takes place at Domino High School. Everybody was excited, except for Mai because she obviously doesn't want to mess up her hair, ruin her nails, and totally terrorize her new boots! Okay, I understand the hair part, but her nails?! Okay, how can she even ruin them anyways? She says that the wind would make her manicures crooked or something like that .. ptch ... what a dope ... Personally, I'm like totally cool cuz I'm a cheer-leader! I'm the best! 'V' for victory!

_Mai's POV_

Well, well, well... what do we have here? An eccentric cheerleader or an unsuccessful gossipper?

_Anzu's POV_

um...

_Mai's POV_

hmm... I can see that you couldn't answer, little girl. *tsk tsk* You know, you should never talk about anybody behind their back. You know, I can seriously kick you off the team since I'm the one and only cheerleading captain. I'm letting you off the hook now, but you won't be so lucky next time. Bon voyage, loser!

_Anzu's POV_  
That #%@$#%$@&@&$^@%$ ... (yes, she was ... uh.. using very colourful language .. ones that I would never use, of course) She always thinks she controls the world! I don't get how Joey can fall in love with her. What does he even see in her? Pretty face most likely.. but duh.. she's soo ugly that I want to throw up whenever I see her! *bleh* Well, better go get ready to cheer! Go Kaiba, my honeybunch! 

**On the Field**

Tristan: Hey bro! It's about time you got here!

  
Joey: *pants* Mai was talking to me...just ran from the bleachers *pants* ....

  
Tristan: I've noticed.. -_-0

  
Yugi: So, are Joey, are you and Mai a couple now? *see Tristan and Joey anime fall*

  
Joey: Well, duh?!?! Haven't you noticed?!  


  
Kaiba: Well, I guess that he's late to the party then. *smirks*

  
Joey: Butt out of here, wise guy! *glaring daggers*

  
Kaiba: Well, with a cowardly doggie telling me to get out, I don't know whether to kick you or throw you away.

  
Mai: None of the above. And for dissing my guy, this is what you get! SLAP! *Mai slaps Kaiba on the cheek* *everybody cheers and whistles*

Tristan: GO MAI!!! 

Mai: *winks and gives a thumbs up*

  
Kaiba: *face boiling red* Well, I guess that the little coward can't defend himself after all. He needs his little girl to do it for him.

  
Mai: *stomps on his foot*

Kaiba: Itai.. (ouch)

Mai: *grabs Kaiba by the collar* And don't you EVER diss Joey again or you're REALLY going to get it! *demonstrates by pretending to cut his neck with her hand* Got it?! 

Kaiba: *gulps* eh...errr...

Mai: hmm.. see that you're a chicken after all. Can't argue against a girl like me?! Bring it on!

Kaiba: ....................................................................................................................................................

Mai: *doesn't notice that Kaiba is turning blue* We don't have all day! *releases him from her grasp* I don't get why I even bother to talk to you anywayz.. well see you around, loser!

Kaiba: *happy that he's un-blueing* Who do you think you are, calling me a loser?

Mai: One of a kind, hun!

Announcer: Well everybody, head to the starting line! The race is about to begin! 

**Near the starting line**

Mai: Go Joey!! You can do it! 

Joey: *winks* I'll try my best... You know how 'GREAT' a runner I am...

Mai: aww.. sweetie.. don't think that you'll lose! You're a great athlete! I know it! And stop making that sad puppy face of yours. It's sooo adorable ^_^ Oh yeah, good luck! You'll need it! 

Joey: Hey! 

Mai: Just joking ^_~ Luv you ... *blows Joey a kiss*

Joey: *blushes and almost swoons* I'll win this for you Mai!

**somewhere near**

Anzu: Good luck Kaiba! *tip-toes and gives him a peck on the cheek*

Kaiba: *blushes* Thanks Anzu...

Anzu: You're welcome ^_^ Go kick some butt! 

Kaiba: I think that I just got mine kicked by Mai...

Anzu: Yah right..

Kaiba: Did I just say what I think I said, out loud?

Anzu: Yup. And no, Mai didn't kick your butt. I'm doing to kick her sorry derrière, okay sweetie?

Kaiba: Sure! Hey, the race is starting soon, so I'm gonna go now, k?

Anzu: *sniff sniff* already...?

Kaiba: Wish me luck! 

Anzu: You don't need any ^^ You're going to win! 

Kaiba: *shows his muscles, but you can't see them since he still has his trench coat on*

**At the Starting Line**

Announcer: ON YOUR MARKS.. GET SET ... GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_General POV_

Rex Raptor was in the lead so far. As always, he was trying to impress Mai again.. but is never and will never be successful! Mai hates his guts and Joey sends him death glares. Yes, Joey is 'very' overprotective.. let me stress the word 'very' ^^0 If anyone laid an eye on his girlfriend, he would first send them death glares, hoping that they would stop. If they didn't, little Joey would practice his karate on them! Yay! [oops... sorry =) I know that he probably doesn't do karate, but eh well *shruggs*] You see a blob of maroon being stampeded my bullies. Can you guess who that is? Yugi.. *sigh* You see, he was wearing his Millennium Puzzle and when Yami kicked in, he suddenly grew almost 2 feet taller! mwhahaha... how, he was going to show those bullies whose boss! HI-YA!!! *chop* Now that the bullies were whimpering and running away, Yami let Yugi come back. *see Yugi shrink back to his original size*

Now, where are Joey and Kaiba? Joey is near the back, but he's 'trying' very hard... hmm... don't quite believe him though.. Mai will be very disappointed in him. hehe.. can you guess where Kaiba is? STUCK IN A TREE BECAUSE OF HIS LONG TRENCH COAT!! mwhahahaha....

_Kaiba's POV_

AAAHHHH! My trenchcoat!! It's like the millionth time it's gotten a hole in it, but just LOOK at this! There's a 3 foot rip right in the middle!! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! My beloved baby!!! *other students passing by have dots for eyes and a sweatdrop* ._.0 [something like this, I guess] *falls down and cries*

_Joey's POV_

Hey! Don't tell me that I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing! Who would have ever witnessed Kaiba-boy crying his eyes out over a coat?! Well, I certainly haven't!! Well, going to tease Kaiba now.. hehe ... *sneak sneak* BOO!!

Kaiba: AAAAHHHH!

Joey: BLEH!! *sticks out his tongue* 

Kaiba: *turns pale* AAAAAAHHHHHH! 

Joey: OMG... what's wrong with him? Is he going to wet his pants or something? *sees Akane whack him on the head with a mallet for being sooo dense* Hmm.. I knew that he should have brought some diapers from the local corner store today... *sees Akane lose her temper and almost strangles Joey, but Pharaohess Michelle stops her* 

Kaiba: *faints* 

Joey: Oh no! People are going to think that I killed him or some thing!! Gotta go! *_doesn't realize that he tripped over something black and furry with a white stripe down its back_* P--ew!! What is that icky smell?! *_cough cough wheese_* AAAAHHH! A skunk... gomen (sorry) Mr. Skunk.. gomen gomen gomen gomen... !!! *_skunk glares at him_* hehe... or maybe Mrs.? *_glares even more*_ okay.. what did I do wrong this time? *_looks down at his feet and noticed a lot of fur under him* _Oh no... don't tell me that I'm stepping on its girlfriend right now. *_gulp*_

**The Forest**

_General POV_

You see Joey running record speed through the rugged forest trail. Tristan and Yugi were surprised that a certain blonde-haired friend of theirs was actually that fast. The skunk was hot on Joey's trail and wasn't giving up yet. _gomen gomen gomen..._

Announcer: And the winner is JOEY WHEELER!!! CONGRATULATIONS!! Second place is DINOSAUR DUDE _*receives a glare*_, oops.. I mean Rex Raptor! And finally, third place is um..pst, what's your name again? _*grr* _Oh, so you're implying that I should know! Okay.. you're the guy with the orange hair! _*glares*_ okay.. ex-orange hair! _*glares* _What's your name?!?! You're driving me crazy!!!

**At the Bleachers.. Again**

Mai: I'm sooo proud of you Joey! For that, you get a big hug!! 

Joey: Is that it? Can't you at least help me get this skunk off my leg?

Mai: Why didn't you say so before? Did you know that skunks like perfume?

Joey: Really?!

Mai: Nope! *grinning like crazy*

Joey: Mai.. help me...

Mai: come here.. little chibi skunk... I've got something that will cheer you up! perfume!! *_skunk carries off the little bottle in its mouth and head back to the forest*_

Joey: *jaw drop*

Mai: See.. that wasn't so hard! It was better than seeing you like a total idiot trying to swing off a totally stubborn skunk!

Joey: I'm not an idiot!! 

Mai: I know.. I was just comparing! 

Joey: Mai... *eyes narrowing* do you want a piece of me?! *very threatening*

Mai: yah yah.. whatever, hun... *grabs him and gives him a kiss before he could respond* {aww.. that was cute, wasn't it?!} *muah* 

**In the Forest**

Anzu: KAIBA.. KAIBA!! ARE YOU IN HERE?

Kaiba: *whimpers*

Anzu: Kaiba honey, is that you? 

Kaiba: *sniff* MY COAT IS RIPPED!! 

Anzu: Is that the only problem?

Kaiba: ONLY?!?! This is my best coat!! 

Anzu: All of your coats look the same -_-

Kaiba: Well, this one is special! This was the one I wore when I was at gym class! See... the seams are popping... the buttons are falling ... more holes are appearing.. NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!! 

Anzu: Why don't I help you fix it? 

Kaiba: REALLY?!?! FOR ME?!?!?

Anzu: Of course! Now, let's get out of here before you catch hypothermia.

Kaiba: What's hypothermia? *looks dazed*

Anzu: It's when you're extremely cold and might fall unconscious.

Kaiba: What's cold? @_@ eeeeeeeeeeeee... hehehe.....

Anzu: Oh my golly gosh.. don't tell me that you're losing your memory..?!

Kaiba: I like memory.. especially giga bytes in my brain! WHEE! *falls unconscious* 

Anzu: *slaps forehead* Young man, I'm seriously going to drag you to the hospital by the ear. Mokuba is seriously not going to like this... *sigh*

(Author Notes: I hope that you liked my first real Yu-gi-oh fanfic. It was really fun writing it ^_^ I hope that you'll plan to review this fanfic. I'll be really happy if you do! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!! -Pharaohess Michelle {_October 2002}_ ) 


End file.
